Christmas confession
by Yrsa
Summary: Hermione and Fred are dating. But Ron who wants Hermione for himself comes up with a plan to get her back. The fight over Hermione can begin!
1. Authors note, before reading

Hey, I feel like I need to explain this before you start reading my story because there has been many comments about my grammar and spelling. I have dyslexia and this story started as an attempt to get better at English grammar and spelling. If this annoys you I suggest you don't read this story. I hope you can look past my dyslexia and enjoy this story.

/Yrsa


	2. Time for the family to know

It was Christmas and the Burrow was full of people. Hermione sat in on of the corners, watching the Christmas joy. Her parents had died earlier that year and being surrounded by the Weasley family helped her forget all of that for a second or two. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality

"Hello love" Hermione smiled, since the beginning of the school year she had been secretly dating Fred. The only one who knew about it was George.

"Hi guys" Fred sneaked his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer.

"Fred, what if someone notice?" she was afraid of how the other would react to her and Fred`s relationship, after all everybody believed that her and Ron would get married one day.

"Hermione, mum will be thrilled. She will have your wedding planned before night fall." George told her. "If I were you, I would tell everybody to night!" he rised from the sofa and left them alone.

"What do you say Love? We tell everybody to night?" Fred looked hopefully at his girlfriend, he hated not to be able to tell the world that he loved Hermione but he understood why she was scared. The Weasley`s was the only family she had left.

"You don´t thing your mum will hate me?"

"Mum could never hate you Hermione, she sees you as a daughter. You know that right?"

Hermione never got the chance to answer that because at that moment Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

Fred sited himself next Hermione, the dinner passed by quickly and soon Mrs. Weasley served the Christmas cake. Fred gave Hermione`s hand a comforting squeeze before he rised.

"Can I have everybody attention, I have a confession to make!"

The room gro silence and all eyes were on him

"I´m dating Hermione"


	3. Ron

_I don´t own Harry Potter :(_

* * *

><p>Whatever response Hermione had waited for it clearly wasn't this.<p>

Mrs. Weasley had storm forward , taking both her and Fred in a massive huge.

"I´m so happy for you" by this time Mrs. Weasley had start crying.

To Hermione`s relive the Weasley family seemed to accepted the relationship.

"Told you so" George said when Mrs. Weasley finally let go off Hermione and Fred. Hermione`s relief was short, Ron could no longer stay silent

"How could you steal my girl Fred?" Ron's face was now the same colours as his hair.

"And you" he turned to Hermione "what have you given to Fred, a love poison? Because who in their right state of mind would date you?" everybody stopped taking and both Harry and George took a step closer to where Hermione and Fred stood.

With tears in her eyes Hermione looked up at Ron

"I was never you girl Ronald, and not everybody is as shallow as you" Her word was nothing more than a whisper but they ripped through the silence. Hermione turn and disappeared out through the kitchen door.

"If you ever hurt Hermione again…" Fred left the threat hanging in the air before he to disappeared out in the night.

* * *

><p>Fred ran through the gate and down to the pound, where he believed Hermione would be. They had had many secretly meetings down there hiding from the family, from reality.<p>

"Hermione?" the figure under one of the trees looked up.

"Fred?" There were doubt in her voice as if she didn't believed that he truly where there.

"Yes honey it`s me" he sat down beside Hermione and pulled her close to him. She buried her head in his chest and cried. They sat like that for what seems like an eternity before Fred realized that Hermione had fallen asleep. He carried her back to the Burrow and up to the room she shared with Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny was still awake when he put Hermione down on one of the beds.<p>

"How is she" Ginny`s voice was full of concern for her friend.

"Not too well" Fred looked over to where Hermione slept.

"Mum was furious with Ron, I have never seen her that way before." Ginny rose from the bead "I be sleeping in Bills old room to night, she may need you" She closed the door behind her and left Fred alone before he could think of a way to response. He pulled of his shoes and laid down beside Hermione, he kissed the top of her head before he to fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I will be writing more on this story, I try to post a new chapter every day :D<em>

_Tanks to **Novelnerd97 **for the Review :D_


	4. Plotting

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling safe, it took her a moment or two to remember what happened the night before and when she finally did she wished that she could go back to sleep again. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that there where another person in the bead.<p>

"God morning" Fred made a move as if he was about to stand up, however Hermione pulled him back down again.

"Don't go" she looked pleading at him

"I have to, mum will kill me if she finds me" He gave her a quick kiss before he rose and left the room.

* * *

><p>Fred stepped in to his and George's room<p>

"George, what happened after I left yesterday?" His twin looked up from the experiment he was working on for the moment.

"Well…

_Everybody turned to look at Ron, Remus was the first one to speak_

"_Molly the dinner was delicious" He turned to Harry "send my well wishes to Hermione and Fred, and remember that friends support_ _each other__ no matter what" Remus shot Ron a pointed look before he left the house. One by one the dinner guests left, wishing merry Christmas and thanking Mrs. Weasley for the dinner. Soon the only one left where the Weasley´s _

"_Ronald Weasley, I thought I raised you better, I´m really disappointed in you, Hermione is a sweet girl and your friend" Molly looked about ready to explode "you're not allowed outside your room for the rest of the holiday" Ron glared at his mum and left the kitchen, a few minutes later a loud bang told them that Ron had reached his room. The rest of the siblings slowly left the kitchen leaving Arthur to deal with his wife._

George stopped telling

"I really liked to hit Ron really hard but I thing mum would had killed me" George looked apologetically on his twin

"Well dear brother of mine I think I have a better idea!" The twins spend the rest of the morning plotting revenge on Ron.

* * *

><p>Little did them know that on the next floor Ron was also plotting, not revenge but a way to make Hermione his. A plan he would set in action once they were back at Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes Ron is evil, if you don´t like don´t read. <em>

_Thanks to **Noah's twin **for the review_

**Black Serpentine -** _Thanks for the ideas, I´m not offended but I must say that I don´t write this story for any on else but me. I have __writing disabilities__ (dyslexia) and writing for me is hard enough on Swedish, but my writing is improving the more I writing. This is the first story I ever written in English and is most of a test, I´m not planning on readjust anything that is already written but I will follow some of your tips in coming chapters. Thanks again._

_/Yrsa_


	5. Never underestimate a prankster

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione that had been a nervous wreck the morning after the revealing of her an Fred´s relationship, had sneaked down to the kitchen waiting to be yelled at but was instead met by the loving embrace by the women she counted as a second mum. Mrs Weasley had told her <em>"Me and Arthur can never replace your parents but know that we see you as a daughter, and that we´re proud of you" <em>this had made Hermione cry which had made Mrs Weasley cry. So when Fred and George came down for a late breakfast, they found the kitchen occupied by two crying women.

* * *

><p>The rest of the vacation passed by without any more outbursts from Ron`s side. Ron had asked for an apology for his bad behaviour on New Year's Eve claiming that he was jealous but that he now had realised what a jerk he had been. Fred didn't believe him for a second but Hermione seemed pleased that she had her friend back. Harry was pleased as well since he no longer had to run between his friends.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the night before they were to go back to Hogwarts. Fred, George and Harry was the only one still up, the girls had gone to bed a few hours ago and Ron who still had a punishment to serve had never been down. Harry looked up from the letter he was writing<p>

"You're plotting something!" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

The twins looked at each other.

"Should we…"

"We could…"

"If we wished…"

"He could…"

"My point exactly…"

"But would he?"

"Will you stop that!" Harry looked ready to give up, he hated when the twins had that kind of conversation.

"Why mister Potter are you feeling left out" George asked in a voice often used to speak with small children. He rose and dragged Harry up the stairs to the twin's room, Fred followed closely behind as if to make sure Harry would not escape. They reached the door and pushed Harry inside.

"Harry, we're always up to something, but…" Fred looked pleased by himself as stepped in to the room.

"This time we might need you help" George filled in

"I´m not helping you turn anyone in to a bird, cat or whatever you had in mind" Harry looked unsure of what all of this really was about

"Harry we're not going to turn any one into a bird, but tanks for the advice"

"We're planning revenge on Ron" if it hadn't been for the serious expression on Fred`s face, Harry would had taken it as just another of the twins pranks.

"We don't believe that Ron meant the excuse he gave Hermione" Harry nodded in response, neither had he.

"So you're on board" George looked hopeful by the thought of an insider, someone that Ron trusted.

"You bet I am, Ron have been acting strange this year" Harry had seen a change in his friend, he had taken it as stress from Umbrige`s always watching eye. But after the Christmas dinner he had start wondering if it maybe was something else. Together they start working on the details on the plan.

* * *

><p>At the same time Ron was writing a letter, if his plan was going to work he needed help and he knew just the right person.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is mostly a transport for the story, I needed them out of the Borrow and back to Hogwarts, Next chapter will be mostly about Ron`s evil plan. <em>

_I try to up load the next chapter in a day or two, but one of my closest friends recently graduated from the Gymnasium (the Swedish version of upper secondary school or high School) so if it takes little more time it isn't because I´m died it`s because I am celebrating my friend :D _

_ Tanks to _**_Rachy0987_**_ and _**_Black Serpentine_**_ for the reviews, they really made my day. _

_/Yrsa_


	6. The beginning

_I don't own Harry _

* * *

><p>It didn't took long before the whole school knew about Hermione and Fred, but apart from some crying girls (Fred was quite popular) no one really care about the relationship. Fred could even swear he saw Dumbledore wink at them during the welcome feast.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron had start disappearing at odd times, claiming that he was only trying to get some free time to clear his mind, something Fred, George and Harry highly doubted.<p>

"His up to something" both Fred and Harry nodded at Georges statement

"Harry you're hereby on Ron watch" The boys didn't had time to say anything else before Hermione came through the portrait hole and sat down beside Fred, she kissed him on the cheek before starting with her homework.

* * *

><p>At the same time in an abandoned classroom Ron was eagerly waiting for his companion to arrive.<p>

"You're early!" Ron jumped two feet up in the air, with a hand on his racing heart he turns around

"You scared me" the new arrive smiled.

"I don't have all day, should we start" it was more a demand then a question but Ron chose to ignored it, it was his plan and it was him who decided.

"Hermione is my girl and I am getting her back!" Ron stopped and took a deep breath "We need to get Fred to believe that Hermione is cheating on him" Ron looked pleased with himself as if he just figured out the meaning of life. His partner however didn't looked so convinced by the brilliance in the plan.

"And exactly how is that getting you Hermione back?" his partner looked sceptic

"When Fred sees Hermione cheating he is going to start yelling at her and Hermione is going to get hurt by the fact that Fred doesn't truced her, There going to break up and I will be there for Hermione as a shoulder to cry on." His partner still wasn't convinced

"Hermione will realise what a good guy I'm and will fall madly in love with me" Ron looked dreamily at the last statement.

"It might work, I am only doing this for one thing and you know what!"

"Of course. We start with part one on the plan, to get Fred suspicious" the two stayed in the classroom for the rest of the evening, going through every detail of the plan.

* * *

><p>When Ron finally came through the portrait hole later that evening he was to tired to noticed the three persons in one of the corners. Ron soon disappeared up the stairs, the three persons in the corner stepped forward<p>

"His definitely up to something" Harry whispered, afraid of waking someone

"Yes, we need to keep an eye on him" Fred tried to hid the worry he felt, he didn't like the idea that Ron might be up to hurt Hermione. George looked at his twin, he know how worried Fred was even if he tried to make it looked as he wasn't.

"We start operation _get back on Ron _to tomorrow morning"

* * *

><p><em>This took more time than I expected it to, but I hope it is worth the wait. Please Review :D <em>

**sarah040****6** _I am really sorry if this story resemble some other story you read, that's not my meaning. And no Malfoy is not gonna be a part of this story, I do believe him to be a good guy._

_/Yrsa_


	7. Hair, ears and love

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Ron woke up next morning feeling that something was wrong, his bad feeling only grow when he stepped in to the great hall for breakfast and was met by laughing students.<p>

After checking one, two and three times if he wore trousers he sat down beside Harry.

"Harry, why is everybody laughing?" Harry just shook his head and continuation eating, trying hard not to laugh. It wasn't before Ron lifted his glass and saw his on reflection that he realised what made everybody laugh. His hair was switching colour every tent second making him look like a gigantic Christmas decoration. He rose from the table and ran out, cursing his brothers as he went. Harry couldn't longer hold it and was now rolling on the floor, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. On the other side of the table Hermione lend closer to her boyfriend.

"It was you and George I assume" Fred`s smile grew bigger

"And Harry" he told her proudly. Hermione just shook her head and continue eating.

* * *

><p>After the success with the first part on the revenge against Ron Fred thought that the day would only get better. But despised the fact that by lunch time Ron had a pair of ear that could have made Dumbo jealous, Fred was in a bad mood. George was starting to get worried by Fred´s strange behaviour.<p>

"Fred, Fred, FRED?" when Fred didn't showed any sign at hearing him, he picked up the biggest book (one of the many Hermione had left on the table) and slammed Fred hard in the head with it.

"Ooh, George that hurts" Fred looked at his twin that was trying hard to look innocent. "Something you wanted?" George turned to his brother

"Something is bothering you, don't try to deny it!" George tried to look stern, but fail. Fred took a deep breath, opened his mouth but shut it again. George sat quiet knowing that this was Fred`s way of deciding how to tell it.

"George have you noticed that Hermione has received a lot of male attention to day?" George knew that it wasn't a good time for a joke so he kept quiet and just nodded.

"It is like everybody suddenly has realised what I have seen all along…" Fred got silent, as if trying to figure something out. George saw it as a perfect opportunity to calm his twin.

"Fred half the guys here see you as some idol, when you start dating Hermione they started wondering what they missed in her." Fred studied his brother as if to see if he was joking.

"But what if Hermione realise that she doesn't like me?" Fred looked ready to panic, at the same time Hermione came back from the library. George jumped up and ran over to her

"Hermione, Fredisworriedyou'regoingtobreakupwithhim!" Hermione was by now accustomed to the twins fast talk but this was too fast for her to understand.

"George take a deep breath and say it again" George opened his mouth, but was stopped by Hermione "George, slower this time!" George did a new try

"Fred is worried that since you suddenly have a lot of males admirers, that you are going to leave him for another guy" George took a deep breath and looked at Hermione.

"That's silly!" Hermione looked ready to start laughing

"Try to tell him that!" George pointed to where Fred sat. Hermione nodded and waked over to her boyfriend.

"Fred, there something I wish to take to you about!" Fred looked worried but rose from the sofa. He followed Hermione through the portrait hole and down the corridor. Hermione stopped outside a small door, she waved her wand and whispered something. The door opened and Hermione stepped in taking Fred`s hand and dragging him in to, the door closed behind them.

"George told me about you're worries" Fred was holding his breath, waiting for the break up that was sure to come.

"Fred I like you and no one else, don't ever think that I would leave you. The other guys has nothing compared to you" to shove that she meant it she leaned forward and kissed him. Fred looked chocked but was quick to respond to the kiss. Hermione started pulling back but Fred put his arms around her and hold her tight in his arms.

"I love you" Fred whispered the words and Hermione wasn't sure she heard right

"Say it again" Fred pulled back a little so that he could look Hermione in her eyes

"I love you" three simple words but to Hermione they meant everything

"I love you to" Fred felt like he could fly, the beautiful girl in his arms loved him too.

* * *

><p>Ron was not having a good day. Not only did he had hair that switched colour and ears at the size of small tables, his arms had during dinner turned in to wings and was right now covered in feathers. Ron went to bed early that night and hoped that it all was just a bad dream, little did he know that this was only the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update, hope it was worth the wait :D On Friday this week I´m going on a Martial art camp and will be away for nearly two weeks, I will try to post another before I leave but I can´t promise anything. <em>

_/Yrsa_


	8. Snowballs and Latin

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun shone and it was surprisingly warm for being in the middle of January. Most students were out enjoying the sun and the twins took the opportunity to start a snowball fight before dinner. Hermione watched the snowball throwing from a safe distance, the window in the Gryffindor tower, and was not at the lest surprised when the Gryffindor students came in cold and wet on hour later. Fred ran across the room and picked up Hermione forcing her in to a very cold and wet hug.<p>

"Look now I need to change clothes to" Hermione gave Fred a stern look that reminded him of his mother.

"I´m sorry love, but you missed all the fun" He looked at her with his best puppy eye.

"You know you look like an idiot when you do that?" Hermione blew Fred a kiss and skipped up the stairs to her room. Fred stood looking at the spot she recently left, but was wakened from his thoughts by his twin.

"You got it bad brother" Harry how had followed George nodded

"She has got you wrapped around her finger!" Fred tried to look hurt but the truths were that he enjoyed every minute with Hermione and wouldn't change a thing.

"you're just jealous" Fred looked proud about his conclusion "Lets take about todays prank on dear Ron" The three boys put their heads together and started discussing their next move.

* * *

><p>Ron`s day had been far from easy. He woke up as himself, without the Dumbo ears, the wings and the Christmas decoration atop of his head. But he soon came to realise that no one understood a word of what he said, it wasn't until Dean Thomas asked him why he spoke Latin that he understood what was wrong. But his day got worse by lunch time he was no longer speaking Latin, he was singing Latin and trying to explain to professor McGonagall why you sing in Latin will singing in Latin isn't a easy task. Ron who didn't believe that the day could get worst was highly mistaking, because during Posion he found himself dancing every time he moved. All of this had landed him in detention with both McGonagall and Snape.<p>

It was a tired and angry Ron that climbed in through the portrait hole later that evening and his mood wasn't improved by what he saw. His bestfriend and his two older brothers sat in one of the farthest corners laughing. He was about to walk over to them when Hermione came down the stairs, waked over to the trio in the corner and placed herself in Fred`s knee. Ron`s brilliant plan had failed, but this only made him more determined to succeed with his next. Tomorrow as soon as he could talk normally again he was going to call a new meeting too set a new plan in work.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update but I hope it was worth the wait. Leave a review and let me know<em>

_Thanks to _**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**, **TridentLayers**_and_ **sarah0406**_for the reviews they really made my day. _

_/Yrsa_


	9. The power of Gossip

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Ron wasn't paying any attention to the lessons that day and he wasn't really disturbed when Hermione gave Fred a good morning kiss for everyone to see in the great hall. Because Ron knew that it was only a matter of time before the person to receive the morning kiss was him. Ron´s new carefree attitude got Harry worried and he stopped George after dinner that evening to tell him about it.<p>

"He didn't turn away, he didn't scream, yelled or asked them to get a room!"

Harry was not only worried about Hermione but also worried about Ron. During the five years Harry had known him Ron had never acted this way and Harry didn't knew what to do. Fighting dark wizards was one thing but fighting Ron, one of his best friend was a another much harder thing.

"George I don't know what to do, he might try something to hurt Hermione or Fred. But on the other hand maybe he has learned to deal with Fred and Hermione being together." Harry sounded hopeful at the last part. But George just shook his head.

"I don't know Ron any more, he´s a new person and not for the better!" George paused "Maybe we should tell Hermione, she has the right to know. Something tells me that all the attention she received had something to do with Ron"

* * *

><p>For once Ron´s day wasn't a complete disaster, yes his skin was purple and he walked backward but really it could have been much worst. The thought of the meeting that evening kept his spirit up the whole day and when the evening came he was eager to get to the abounded classroom they had decided to meet in. His companion was already there waiting when he walked in.<p>

"So any new brilliant plans?" the question was dripping with sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact yes I have!" But before Ron could tell the plan his companion interrupted him.

"I don't trust your ideas and this time we're doing it my way!" the statement was hard and left no room for argumentation. "The fastest way of breaking a couple up at Hogwarts is by gossip so let's spread that Fred is cheating on Hermione and that Hermione is cheating on Fred as revenge!" Ron nodded, he liked the plan.

"It could work but how do we spread the gossip?" in Ron`s world gossip was something girls did to pass time.

"Leave that to me, after all I am a girl" The girl waved goodbye and left the Ron alone. Ron walked slowly back to the Gryffindor tower, dreaming about the day Hermione would be his. It wasn't that Hermione was extremely good looking or that he was madly in love with her, it was more the fact that Hermione was supposed to be his. That it was Hermione who was supposed to marry him, carry his children and grow old with him. With this in mind Ron went to bed happy that night prepared for nearly anything the next morning could bring.

* * *

><p>The twins, Harry and Hermione had a meeting on there on in the twins room. They had just finished telling Hermione all about the pranks on Ron and that they thought he was planning something.<p>

"So you're telling me this because?" Hermione couldn't quite understand what all of this had to do with her.

"Because we're afraid Ron might try to hurt you!" Fred looked pleadingly at his girlfriend as if to get her to not argue against it.

"But…" Hermione started saying something but was stopped by Harry

"Hermione just be careful and don't trust a word of what Ron says to you!"

"Okay." Hermione looked as if she had more to say but swallowed it and kept quiet after another pleading look from Fred.

"Oh and no matter what you see or hear always talk to each other before you draw conclusions. Ron has already tried once to split you up, don't let his succeed next time" George looked between his twin and Hermione before he rose dragging Harry with him to give the couple some alone time. Fred waited till the door was closed before he pulled Hermione closer and kissed her.

"I love you, never let anyone tell you differently" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you to" Hermione buried her head in Fred`s chest. The couple sat like that for a long time just enjoying the silence. In the middle of all the stress with school and the upcoming war, the two teenagers had found a safe place and they was going to fight hard to keep it.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is a bit longer than the last one hope it lived up to your expectation, review and let me know.<em>

_Thanks to _**Black Serpentine** _for the review. And thanks to all who puts me on favorite story and author, story and author alert it really makes me happy :D_

_/Yrsa_


	10. Ginny, break ups and feathers

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"You're a lying bitch" Fred paused to take a deep breath " How could you do that to me?" Fred`s face was as red as his hair and his voice was cracked from all the yelling.<p>

"Me? Me hurting you?" Hermione screamed in Fred´s face "If I remember correctly you were the one cheating on me to begin with!" Fred looked lost for words and before he had a chance to replay Hermione started screaming again.

"I´m through with you" Hermione looked one last time at Fred before she left.

* * *

><p>(<em>A few days earlier)<em>

It was Thursday when Fred heard the first rumours about him and Hermione and after talking it true with Hermione and later George and Harry they decided that they wouldn't care about it. Instead they carried on as normal, Hermione spending most of her time in the library didn't hear the rumours as they grow worst but Fred who was often in the middle of the action heard them all. So by nightfall at Friday Fred had enough , he gathered the group in his and George room.

"We got to do something about this" Fred was gesturing wildly with his hands and Harry had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Ignore it Fred!" Hermione had taken Fred´s hands in her much smaller once. "People will get tired of it and find something else to gossip about" George nodded from across the room, if someone could calm Fred it was Hermione. But Fred was not so easy to convince

"Maybe we could give them something else to talk about" Fred looked happy about the thought of doing something.

"I don't know Fred, what would be more interesting than a cheating drama between Hogwarts most unlikely couple?" Hermione sounded harsher than she meant to and Fred had immediately stopped smiling.

"Fred, I would love for the gossip to stop but there is not much we can do. We know that we love each other and that the rumours are false. What else do we need?" Fred looked at Hermione for a moment before he nodded.

"You're right love" so the group decided to neither deny or confirm the rumours because as George said "deny will only make it worst". Saturday came and still the rumours hadn't died down, the latest was about Hermione cheating on Fred with George and that they tried to cover it up by pretending that George was Fred.

* * *

><p>Ron was having another meeting with his companion.<p>

"This isn't working, they still as much in love as before the rumours" Ron complained, but the girl in front of him smiled

"this is only the beginning, soon they start to listen more and more to the rumours and they start to believe them. Give it some time." Ron still looked sceptically

"Remember that I wish for them to break up as much as you do" the girl said before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Ginny who had watched the drama from afar had on Saturday decided that the small group needed expertise help and had therefore offered her servants. Ginny was welcomed with opened arms especially by Hermione who liked the idea of not being the only girl. Both Hermione and Ginny had become good friends over the years and it was nice to know that when the guys became too much the girls had each other to fall back on. And will the group filled Ginny in on the things she missed Ron had a far from pleasant week.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron had spent the Thursday as himself thinking that all the abnormality`s finally had stopped, but he was wrong. Friday started of normally, if you didn't count the fact that Ron saw in black and white resulting in that Ron came down to breakfast in pink school robes (Harry transfigerd the robes pink will Ron got dressed). Umbridge who thought Ron was making fun of her gave him detetion for a week and Hermione who thought that it was a horrible punishment kept the boys from doing anything more to Ron that morning. Ron was waiting for something more to happen and when lunch came and went without anything new Ron relaxed making it easy for Fred to throw a shrinking spell on him as he walked past the twins in the corridor. Ron who couldn't reach up to the table in the great hall went to bed hungry. Ron awoke on Saturday feeling worst that ever and it didn't get better when he looked in the mirror and saw that he was dressed in a yellow dress, pink high heels and a pink hat. Ron soon discovered that he couldn't get the dress of and as he was really hungry he had to go down to breakfast in the dress. Ron didn't think that the week could get any worst but he was once again wrong. Sunday came and soon the whole school was filled with laugh, Ron looked hilarious. He was purple with gigantic ears, hair that changed colour, his arms was covered in feathers, he was dressed in a pink sundress, he was 3 feet tall and couldn't stop singing and dancing. Ron was not pleased with his brothers and so called friends that for some reason seemed to thing all of this was funny. But Sunday was not only a terrible day, something good came out of it, Hermione and Fred´s breakup.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait, I was in Greek for two week and I left the computer at home. But the good thing with this is that I have finished this story (only it is on paper so I have to get it over to the computer) and that I have start writing on a new story,<em>_I will post the first chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter it is the longest chapter ever. Review and let me know. _

_Thanks to _**rebel angel92**, **Rainniechick**, **KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare** _and _**BlondeGinger711**_for the reviews it was wonderful to come home and open the mailbox and read them, thanks again._

_/Yrsa_


	11. Everything is not as it seems

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the school not caring if anyone saw her crying, she stopped in a deserted corridor in front of the door to the room where Fred first told her he loved her. Not stopping to think about it she opened the door and stepped in. A minute or two later she heard footsteps outside the door and the door was opened by Ginny who upon seeing Hermione crying stepped in and put a comforting arm around her. The girls sat in silence for a long time before the door was opened again. Harry, Fred and George stumbled in nearly falling over each other in there eager to get in to the room. Fred stood as frozen when he saw Hermione, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Hermione ran forward and throw her arms around him. Fred looked down at the crying girl in his arms and pulled her closer.<p>

"Promise me we never fight like that in real" Fred whispered in Hermione`s hair, Hermione nodded

"I promise!" came the replay. Fred tilted Hermione`s head up and kissed her, when they needed air Fred whispered against Hermione`s lips

"I love you so much" suddenly the light in the small room was lit, Fred and Hermione pulled apart and Hermione blushed.

"If the two of you are done, I like to know how it went" Ginny said will turning towards Harry and George.

"It went perfect, everybody believes that it is true" George was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good, because I refuse to start another fight!" Fred said will he pulled Hermione closer again.

"No need to that" Harry said "You should have seen Ron´s face, he looked like Christmas had come early" Harry had hard to hide his smile and finally gave up, he to smiling like a mad man

"What do we do now?" Ginny looked around in the room, Fred and Hermione was holding on to each other like their life depended on it and George and Harry looked like they had won on the lottery.

"We wait and see!" Harry said before he stepped forward and picked Ginny up swinging her around and around in the air.

* * *

><p>A week past and Fred and Hermione had a hard time to pretend that they didn't liked each other, the twins kept mostly to themselves and Hermione was nearly always surrounded by Ginny and Harry who saw it as their job to keep Ron away from her. Ron on the other hand was trying hard to get some alone time with Hermione, but she refused to be alone with him. But it was clear for everyone to see that Ron wished to win Hermione´s heart and that he believed that he was about to succeed.<p>

"This is it, I am giving up!" Hermione looked frustrated. "Ron is driving me insane" Ginny looked up from her homework

"Calm down Hermione and tell us what he has done now!" Harry moved a bit closer to the two girls and gestured for Hermione to sit down

"He tried to kiss me!" Hermione was nearly screaming and half the common room had turned to look at her.

"Keep it down Hermione" Ginny said before she sent a stern look at the students that was ear dropping all of them looked away, Ginny´s temper was well known. "I´ll go and talk to the twins" Ginny rose and walked across the room, she talked quietly with the twins and they seemed to agreed on whatever Ginny said. She walked back and sat down in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Fred don't like it either and George agrees" from the corner of her eyes Hermione saw the twins leave the room through the portrait hole. "We are having a meeting in the same room as last" Ginny rose and the other two followed. They left the common room in a hurry and soon they stepped in to their meeting room. Fred and George looked up from what seemst to be a new prank when they entered the room. Hermione gave Fred a light kiss before she sat down in his lap. Everybody turned towards Ginny as if waiting for her to start the meeting.

"Okay, we know that Ron likes Hermione and that it most likely was him who started the rumours. But he is starting to make Hermione uncomfortable and I suggest that Hermione and Fred get back together" Fred tightened his grip around Hermione

"I agreed, it is hard not to be with Hermione" Fred said before he planted a kiss atop of Hermione´s head.

"And I don't like the way Romilda Vane is trying to get you're attention Fred!" Fred looked surprised

"Is she?" Hermione only nodded

"You know that I only have eyes for you love" Hermione smiled and kissed Fred on the cheek

"I love you Fred" Hermione missed this, sitting with Fred and simply enjoy the feeling of being safe and loved. George was the one to interrupt the couple

"I think Ginny got a point, lets get this two back together and lets make sure the whole school is there to see it" Everybody nodded except Harry who had been quiet since they arrived

"I don't know, Ron might try something" Harry had become more and more concerned the latest weeks, Ron had changed and Harry didn't like not knowing what Ron might do. But Harry´s concerns was voted down and they all started planning Hermione and Fred´s next drama preformens.

* * *

><p>Ron was pleased with himself, the plan had finally worked and all the pranks had stopped. Ron was sure that it was only a matter of time before Hermione confessed her love for him. Sadly his companion didn't have the same luck, apparently Fred only had eyes for Hermione but that was none of his concerns. Life was looking good for Ron and he was in no way prepared for what happened next.<p>

It was Sunday morning and Ron was on his way down for breakfast but was stopped by a massive herd of students that stood outside the great hall, something was going on. Ron pressed himself past the students and stopped when he saw that it was Fred and Hermione that was the reason too people stooping. They seemed to be fighting and Hermione had turned around when Fred took her hand.

"Forgive me, I love you Hermione" Hermione turned to face Fred with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I love you to" Fred stepped forward and kissed Hermione passionately. Ron had had enough this was not good, Hermione was back with Fred and this time Ron didn't have any help in breaking them up. He had told Romilda Vane that he didn't needed her anymore and that he was not planning on helping her with Fred. Ron was going to be on his on from now.

* * *

><p><em>I fooled you didn't I? Yes I am evil :D Please leave a Review and let me know what you think, I would really love if you could tell me the bad thinks to, that helps me get better :D<em>

_Thanks to **emmettcullenlover45**, **SugaQueen** and **KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare** for the kind words. _

_/Yrsa_


	12. Loving you

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Winter became spring and as the snow slowly melted away most of the students at Hogwarts fund themselves buried in homework.<p>

"Hello love" Fred sat down beside Hermione after planting a small kiss on her lips

"Hello" Her reply came a bit distance

"Homework?" It wasn't really a question since Hormone was surrounded by what to Fred looked like half the library. She only nodded, too busy to answer

"Love you're working too hard!" Fred snapped the book she was reading and finally she looked at him.

"Freeeed, I`m actually reading that" She tried to get the book back but Fred kept it out of her range.

"Hermione you're going to kill yourself if you keep working this hard!" Fred looked worriedly at his girlfriend, she had bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for weeks

"Fred that's bizarre" Hermione crossed her arms and gave Fred a look that was a frightening good imitate of his mothers. "Now give me my book back!"

"No, you have done enough homework for today. You're spending the rest of the day with me!" and before Hermione had time to protest Fred had dragged her up and out through the portrait hole.

It was a sunny and warm day and most of the students was sitting by the lake enjoying the weather and doing their homework. But laughter could be heard from them, it was hard not to smile and be happy when the weather was as it was.

"Fred where are you…" Fred silenced her in the only way he could think of, by kissing her.

"It´s a surprise love" He whispered against her lips before he took her hand and continued walking. They walked farther away from the school and the forbidden forest soon came in view.

"Love you have to trust me now, I promise that you're safe!" Hermione had stopped when she saw the broomstick laying in the grass.

"Fred I… I don't like flying…" Fred saw the panic in her eyes and for a second he reconsidered the flying but the broomstick was needed for him to get her to where he had planned.

"Please Hermione, I won't let you fall" He had taken both her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. He could see the struggle inside her, for a moment they stood there in silence before Hermione opened her mouth.

"Okay…" Fred gave her a small kiss before he together whit Hermione mount the broom, he kicked off and they left the ground. Fred loved the feeling of freedom that he got will flying and he wished for Hermione to feel it too.

"Love you can open you're eyes" Hermione was holding on to him as if her life depended on it and a quick look back told him that she kept her eyes firmly shut. Hermione had a inner battle with herself, she knew how much flying meant to Fred but her fear of heights was threatening to take over. Slowly she opened her eyes and was amazed by the beautiful view in front of her. They were flying over the forest and she could feel Fred´s happiness.

"Fred it is beautiful" Fred smiled, Hermione meant the world to him and the knowledge that she enjoyed the flight was wonderful. Too soon for Fred´s liking they had reached their destination, he landed in a beautiful clearing and once again Hermione was taken away by the beauty.

"Where are we Fred" There was a smile on Hermione´s lips something he hadn't seen for weeks.

"George and I found it in our first year" Fred had wanted to show Hermione the clearing since they got together but it had never been the right time for it. "How about some lunch?"

* * *

><p>The couple enjoyed the day in each other's company and to soon it was time to go back to the castle.<p>

"Do we have to?" Hermione asked, she enjoyed being out here with Fred, not having to worry about school. She didn't want reality to catch up with them yet.

"I am afraid so, but I have one more surprise for you" Fred was going to keep Hermione from the stress of school work and he knew that if they went back to the Gryffindor tower she would start stressing again. As they flew back to the castle Hermione put her head against Fred´s back and closed her eyes simply enjoying being near Fred. The landing went smoothly and as they re-entered the castle Fred look her hand and lead her up the stairs to the room of Requirement. Fred pushed the door open and gesture for her to walk in, he followed closely behind. The room was big but it had a home feeling over it, in the middle of the room was a king size bed and all around the room candles was lighted. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Fred to follow.

"Fred this day have been wonderful" She smiled again and Fred closed the distance between them puling on hand on her back and the other on her cheek kissing her softly. The kiss soon got more passionate as Hermione responded, Fred`s hand that was stroking her cheek travelled down towards Hermione´s shoulders. Hermione broke away for some air and Fred started kissing his way down her neck, he paused and looked at the beautiful witch in his arms

"I love you Hermione" He captured her lips again and was happy to feel Hermione responding to the kiss with the same eager as him. Hermione´s hands had found their way under his shirt and was now exploring his stomach, he leaned in to her touch wishing for more. As is Hermione had read his mined she broke away from the kiss and pulled away Fred´s t-shirt and placed a few kisses on his shoulder before she gestured for him to take of her blouse. He un bottled the blouse and let Hermione slip out of it, she was wearing a simple white cotton bra but Fred it remarkably sexy. He pulled her closer needing to fell her against him and as Hermione´s hands travelled lower and lower himself was helping her out of her jeans. Hermione had found the zipper on his trousers and stopped as if to ask for permission.

"You're sure about this love" Fred looked at his girlfriend laying beneath him and the sign nearly drove him crazy

"Yes" there was no hesitation in her eyes and Fred let her unzip his trousers, he stepped out of them before he kissed her again.

When Fred would look back on their first time together he would always remember the love that seemed to surround them that made this time so different from the few other he had had. Hermione couldn't say she remembered much, just the love in Fred´s eyes and gently took her virginity.

Fred looked down at the sleeping witch in his arms and gently kissed her nose, he knew that in the morning they would have to face the realaty but for now he was enjoying watching Hermione sleep. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over and in that moment life was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>I don't feel sorry for making you all think that they broke up (yes I am evil) but I think I owned you this chapter, I had a hard time getting this down on paper and I rewrote it a hundred times. Hope you liked it, review and let me know<em>

_Thanks to _**RonAndHermioneLove4ever**_, _**lknights91**_ and _**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare **_for the reviews__and thanks to all of you who has put me on your favorite author/ story list or author/ story alert. It still amazes me that so many people like my story._

_/Yrsa_


	13. Umbridge

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Life around Hogwarts was once again normal, or at least as normal something can be at a big castle full of magic. Umbridge was working hard to take away the students freedom, but as her rules got harder and harder the students started doing resistance. It all started a Friday at dinner time in the great hall.<p>

"Students" Umbridge said, trying to get them all to listen "The Hogsmeade visit have been cancelled" The great hall got silence, how could she do such a thing.

"Why?" Fred and had rose from his chair and was staring directly at her

"Sit or you will get detention!" Umbridge said in a low voice she herself believed to be threatening.

"Why?" this time it was George

"Why?" Harry stood

"Why?" Hermione asked with a clear voice as Fred gave her hand a comforting squeeze

"Why?" Ginny and Neville asked

"Why?" The whole Gryffindor table was standing now.

"SIT DOWN!" Umbridge was screaming from the top of her lungs

"Why?" Luna asked and the Ravenclaw table followed

"Why?" Hufflepuffstood.

Umbridges eyes looked as if they were going to pop out.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge was standing in front of the student, desperately trying to calm them.

"What are you going to do? Give half the school detention?" George asked laughing, the teachers was smiling even Snape had a small smile on his lips. seeing that she was defeated Umbridge quickly left the great hall. This small victory showed the students that Umbridge could be defeated and soon all students was doing resistance and only the Slytherin house was on Umbridges side. Umbridge who realized she couldn't put all students in detention started to take away points and if it wasn't for the fact that the other teachers started giving points for no reason Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would have minus at the house points. Even Snape had started giving out points, mostly for things like not speaking to him, not looking at him or simply being invisibal.

Slowly Umbridges gripe at the school got weaker and breaking the rules had become something of a sport for most of the students. Umbridge and the small group of students that followed her (The older Slytherin students and Ron) had a hard time keeping track on all the rule breaking and soon Umbridge stopped trying and mostly stayed at her room.

* * *

><p>"We need to get her away from the school!" George said looking at his twin<p>

"Lets ask the other for help" Fred waived to Neville, Harry and Ginny that sat on the other side of the room. They walked over looking suspects at the identical smiles at the twins

"Where is Hermione and Luna?" Fred searched the room after his girlfriend.

"In the library" Ginny answered as if Fred had asked a stupid question.

"Lets move this conversation to the room of requirement" George said before turning towards Fred "You can go and get Hermione and Luna" Fred nodded before he left to search for the two girls. He found them in a corner in the library.

"Hello girls" Hermione looked up and smiled, Luna continued reading as if Fred wasn't there.

"Hi Fred, what are you doing in the library?" Hermione looked suspected at Him

"Can't I come here just to keep my girlfriend company?" Fred tried to look hurt

"Of course you can, but really Fred would you?" Hermione had a hard time trying to not laugh at Fred.

"Okay okay" Fred put his hand in the air as he surrendered "The two of you need to come with me!" Fred said as he started helping Hermione put her things in her bag. Luna had finally looked up and she too was packing her bag. Fred took the girls bags and starting to lead the way out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they turned left and walked up a stair.

"Patience love" Hermione really didn't have the energy to argue with him so she kept quiet. A few minutes later the trio reached the room of requirement and Fred lead the girls in.

"Finally" George said as they entered. They all sat around a fireplace and was now making place for the three new arrivals. Luna sat down on the floor in front of Neville and Fred sat down beside George and pulled Hermione down in his lap.

"Know that we all are gathered here let's start" George said trying to sound important.

"We are…"

"Planning on…"

"Getting Umbridge…"

"Out of this school"

"Would you…"

"Like to help?" The twins said, Neville looked lost

"Guys if you want us to understand, don't talk that way!" Harry said will Ginny and Hermione laughed, they knew how hard Harry and Neville found it to understand the twins

"We Are Planning On Getting Umbridge Out Of This School!" George said as if he was talking to a small child or someone that doesn't understand English.

"Would you like to help?" Fred finished

"Let's give Umbridge something to remember!"

* * *

><p>The group started with filling Umbridges office with pixies, Umbridges scream of terror as she opened the door and saw how her room looked like could be heard a late Tuesday night. In the Gryffindor tower the twins prepared a potion that would make the drinker (Umbridge) start growing a beard, later that night Harry sneaked down under the invisible cloak to ask Dobby to put the twins potion in Umbridges breakfast juice. The next morning the students was meet by an angry and beardy Umbridge how quickly fled the hall when she realized what had happened. A few hours later a simple spell from George wand made Umbridges feet grow together and since none of the teachers helped her she had to jump to get where she wanted. The days passed and the pranks got bigger, most of the students had even started to make their own pranks. Umbridge had taken to look suspiciously at all students not trusting anyone, she jumped by and small sounds and when the twins walked down the hall she fled in the other direction. The twins deciding that Umbridge had had enough decided to make one last prank to make her leave for good.<p>

"You think this is going to work" Hermione asked, the plan was to strange to work "You're not allowed to hex a teacher!"

"Sure thing love and where not hexing her only things around her" Fred gave her a kiss before he and George stood up, all the students in the great hall turned to look at them.

"Professor Umbridge I have a question" George asked doing his best at looking innocent. Umbridge was about to speak but Fred stopped her

"What do you do if you're chair starts biting you?" as Fred talked Harry pointed his wand at Umbridges chair and she let out a strange cry as the chair bite her.

"Or if the food runs away?" This time Ginny did the spell and Umbridges food got feats and quickly left the table to save their life

"Or if you're shoes decides to leave you?" Luna´s spell made Umbridge fall forward as her shoes disappeared. Umbridge quickly came to her feet trying to get her shoes back but as she raised wand it turned in to a rubber duck.

"Dumbledore, make you're students stop" Umbridge was trying hard to keep calm

"My dear Dolores I don't understand what you're talking about" Dumbledore looked amused by the twins prank.

"This school is full of madness, I am not staying one more minute!" and as Umbridge left the great hall Dumbledore rose from his chair

"I believe that professor Umbridge are leaving" the students was cheering and clapping their hands "but lets now continue our dinner" George and Fred sat down and was congratulated for getting Umbridge to leave. The twins thanked everybody with a bow and continued there dinner, Fred turned towards Hermione.

"I was right"

"What do you want me to do, give you a gold medal?"

"I kiss will do just fine" Hermione gave him a small kiss before she turned back to her dinner

"Hey what was that?" Hermione just smiled before she whispered

"A tasted of what you will get tonight"

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter down, what do you think? Pleas, pleas, pleas leave a Review and let me know. I´m starting school tomorrow so I might not be aboul to update as offen but I will do my best.<em>

_Thanks to _**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**_,_** lknights91** _and_ **speechiskey **_for the reviews they made my day _

_/Yrsa_


	14. A mothers love

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"We got it Fred, we got it!"<p>

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and shock her head. On the other side of the room was Fred and George jumping up and down of excitement, they were acting like five year olds at Christmas eve. She closed the book and walked over to the twins who was now spinning a scared first year student round and round, laughing as they did so.

"Fred and George Weasley you put the first year down right now!" The boys stopped spinning and released the first year that quickly ran to her friends.

"What was that good for?" Hermione crossed her arms and gave the twins a stern look

"Love we got it, we got the place in Diagonally!" Hermione looked at her boyfriend, not understanding what he was talking about.

"What?"

"The place for our joke shop" Fred screamed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Congratulations guys" Hermione was smiling, before she got a chance to say anything more both twins had picked her up in a double huge.

"You help us fix the place up, right?" George said as he let go off her.

"Of course. I wouldn't even dare to leave the two of you to do it on your own, who know what it would look like if I did" Fred looked hurt but George was only smiling like a madman.

"Hermione" Fred had let go of her to. "Me and George are moving out because there is an apartment on top of the shop" He paused, searching for the right words "I was wondering if you might like to move in with us?" he was looking stubbornly at his feet will he talked.

"Fred look at me!" Hermione put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. "You know that I hate to be in the way for Molly, I would love to stay with you!" She kissed him softly on the lips, at the same time Harry and Ginny came in through the portrait hole and George proudly told them about the Joke shop. Fred looked down at his girlfriend, she had tears in her eyes and he knew it was for thinking about her parents.

"Come, let's talk about it" He led the way up the stairs and in to his and Georges room.

"I´m missing them" Tears was now running freely down her cheeks, Fred pulled her closer to calm her.

"I know love" He hated seeing her this way

"I still have the house, I don't know what to do with it"

When Hermione´s parents had died in a car accident a year ago they had left her with everything except their dentist clinic who they had left in the care of a co-worker they trusted. It had been the day after the second task that Dumbledore had told her about the accident and her world had fall apart. It had quickly been made arrangement for her, she was underage and needed a guardian. The Weasley family had stepped in since they already saw her as a daughter. But she had not set foot at her parents' house; she didn't have the strength to do it.

"You don't need to do anything before you're ready and when you are I´ll come with you!" He placed a kiss on top of her head and held her close, giving her time to calm down.

* * *

><p>The rest of the semester past by quickly and soon it was time to board the train back to London.<p>

"Our last ride with this" George said as the group sat down. The train ride was spent playing cards, talking and just enjoying the time and before they knew it the train stopped in London.

Mrs. Weasley came in view as they dragged their trunks over the platform, Luna and Neville had already left with the promise to write. Mrs. Weasley hugged all her children (except Ron who didn't seemed to be there), Hermione and Harry before she started pushing them in front of her and out to the muggle part of King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley assured Harry that they would pick him up in a few weeks and told her children (still no Ron) and Hermione to hurry up. Ginny was the first one to mention Ron and when she did Mrs. Weasley stopped, turning around to look at them and then said in a low voice.

"Apparently his family isn't important any more, he doesn't want anything to do with blood traitors like us" How she managed to say all of that without crying none of them understood.

"Ooh and Hermione dear don't blame yourself, you didn't do anything wrong" Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione before she continued walking.

It took most part of the summer to fix the shop and the apartment but when it all was done everyone who had helped was proud.

* * *

><p>"Let's celebrate by going out to dinner" George declared as they put the last things on the shelves, the store was to be open the following day. The workers (Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Charlie (who happened to be in England at the moment) and of course Fred) agreed on the idea. So a few hour later they all stood outside the joke shop trying to decide where to go. It ended when Hermione, Ginny and Luna had had enough and just dragged the boys to the nearest restaurant.<p>

"You're moving in to night?" Charlie asked as they had finished the dinner.

"Yes, mum is not too pleased about us moving or us dragging Hermione with us, apparently we are no good company for a young woman" George winked at Hermione who clearly remembered the conversation earlier this summer with Mrs. Weasley

"_You doing what?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons as if to force them to rethink_

"_Were moving out" George said _

"_And Hermione is coming with us!" Fred filled in_

"_Who's stupid idea was that?" _

"_Mum were all old enough to make this decision" George tried to argue _

"_You most definitely are not!" Mrs. Weasley was not fond of the idea of letting her sons move out and them taking with them Hermione who she saw as a daughter _

"_The two of you are not a good company for a young woman like Hermione" Mrs. Weasley stated as if it was the end of the conversation. Fred began to say something but Hermione broke him of_

"_Mrs. Weasley"_

"_Call me Molly dear"_

"_Molly, I know that it must be hard to see you're children grow up especially as Ron just left, but they won't be far away and if I´m right they will come back here to eat often. I wish to move with them to see if it works, if we can't live together then were just not right for each other and I need to know if we are. I promise that if the boys becomes too much I´ll come back, I value you're opinion but you can't make me change this decision, not yet." Hermione paused taking a deep breath before she continued _

"_You're like a mother to me and I love you for that, for not trying to replace my mum but still being there like a mother should" The both women embraced each other and Molly had tears in her eyes as they pulled back._

"_Okay move out, but know that I warned you!"_

"Well not hard to guess she would think that, but I´m surprised she actually is letting it happen" Ginny said looking poignantly at Hermione. Hermione shock her head and muttered "Not here". Ginny dropped the subject but Hermione knew that she would be waiting to interrogate her about it when they were alone. The group left and as they walked back to the Twins shop they talked about the opening the next day, they had all agreed on helping the first week except Charlie who would only be there on the opening day because he had to get back to Romania.

"Just be here half an hour before we open and were jeans and black t-shirts" Fred said before they all went different ways. Charlie took Ginny and Harry with him as he appeared to the Borrow, Luna and Neville went to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home and George, Fred and Hermione went up to the apartment to spend their first night there.

* * *

><p>A week later it was time for Hermione to go back to Hogwarts and Fred followed her to the train.<p>

"I love you" Hermione said as she let go off Fred´s hand

"I love you too, promise me you write every day?" Hermione laughed

"Every day?" she asked looking at her boyfriend to see if he was joking

"Every day! And I´ll come to see you in Hogsmeade" He promised her before he gave her one last kiss. She boarded the train and as it left the platform she waved until she couldn't see Fred anymore. This year was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><em>The longest chapter ever, I feel proud :D Maybe three or four chapter left now, got the end written but I just need to get there:D Please Review and let me know what you thing and will you wait for the next chapter you can always check out my new story:P<em>

_Thanks to _**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**_, _**lknights91** _and _**LyndahJune**_for the reviews, they really help in making this update faster._

_/Yrsa_


	15. A Christmas to remember

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkness was all around her, darkness consumed her. She was falling and still she wasn't, something surrounded her, more darkness maybe? Was she dead, no she didn't think so, dead was supposed to be peace full. Maybe this was peace? After all they have been through this clearly was peace, but something told her that she was wasn't dead, maybe just not alive either. Something told her to keep fighting, fighting what? It was something she needed to remember, a promise maybe. Something that kept her from leaving this place, but what? Something changed, maybe she was just imagine it but she felt something, something more than the darkness. Voices, she could hear them now, they pushed away the darkness. They spread some light, had they been there all the time? Had she not listened hard enough? They were talking about her, she recognised the voices but couldn't place them. The more she concentrated on them the harder it got to understand. The voices dead down and darkness was once again all around her.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How long has he been by her side?" Harry looked at Ginny how was standing in the doorway<p>

"Since she got here!" Ginny said, she was pale and her eyes were red as if she had cried but run out of tears. He pulled here close, whispering words of comfort, words he didn't believe himself.

* * *

><p>In the beginning of the new school year Dumbledore had told him all about the Horcruxes and after some persuading from Harry´s side Dumbledore told Hermione to. Hermione being the book lover she was had gone to the library and a week later Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem was destroyed. Together Hermione and Dumbledore figured out all the remaining Horcruxes and one by one they destroyed them, only one of them causing them problem. Salazar Slytherin's Locket was gone, no matter where they searched they couldn't find it until one Friday night when Harry received a letter from Sirius. Harry read the letter out load for Hermione and it wasn't until the end that Hermione jumped up grabbing Harry´s hand and ran to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't seemed to understand more than Harry when Hermione demanded that they would go to Grimmauld Place Number Twelve.<p>

"_Isn't it obvious?" Hermione looked at Sirius letter_

"_What?" Harry was getting more confused as the time went_

"_Salazar Slytherin's Locket! It has been right in front of us all the time! You have even hold it Harry!" _

"_Miss Granger would you be so kind to explain what you're talking about? _

"_Of course, sorry sir. The locket are at Grimmauld Place, among all the old family __heritages__ that Sirius is always threatening to threw away. Harry do you remember the old locket we found when Mrs. Weasley made us clean the place up?" Harry nodded "Well I believe that the locket is the one were looking for" _

"_Let's go and see, shall we?" Dumbledore looked at the young witch, once again she had surprised him. _

Hermione had been right (as always) and by the time Christmas came all Horcruxes except Nargini was destroyed. Dumbledore told them that they would enjoy Christmas and then after the holiday he would gather the order and tell them everything. So they decided to forget about the war that was on the way and simply have fun. But when had their plans ever worked? When Harry looked back on it he realised that this Christmas was doomed to fail even from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was the mother of seven children but the war had taken one and given her two. But she would not accept that, she loved all her children and she needed to protect them all even if it was from themselves. So as Christmas came she invited all her children to the Borrow, she got six letters back. One from Bill stating that he would love to come and that he was bringing Fleur, one from Charlie how gladly accepted the invitation, one from Percy saying that he would drop by if he had time, one from the twins telling her that if there was food they would come, one from Ginny, Harry and Hermione who all would love to spend Christmas at the Borrow and the last one from Ron. She was surprised because she hadn't really expected Ron to reply, but maybe this meant that he was regretting what he had done and said. Slowly she opened the letter and then broke down in tears;<p>

_Mrs. Weasley_

_I really don't understand how you could think that I would even consider celebrating Christmas with Blood traitors, half breeds and mudbloods. Don't contact me again, I don't wish to have anything to do with your family!_

Molly didn't tell anyone about the letter but everyone could tell that she was hiding something. Molly decided to concentrate on making the Christmas as joy full as possible, there for she invited over the whole order and a "few" more people that in Molly´s meaning needed to eat more.

* * *

><p>Harry could not understand how so many people could fit in the small Borrow but on some mysterious way they did. There were people everywhere and with the twins and Sirius running around no one (except, Hermione, Molly and Remus how the trio all feared) went safe. Maybe it was the fact that so many people had gathered at the Borrow too together celebrate Christmas that helped them, or maybe it was just the fact that all of them had something to fight for. It didn't really matter now when it was all over but when Dumbledore`s Patronus showed up in the middle of the Christmas celebration it mattered.<p>

"_The death eaters are at Hogwarts, gather everyone"_

_Panic broke out, people trying to find each other, and people trying to figure out how to get to Hogwarts without getting caught by the death eaters. In the end it was Hermione who came up with a plan and soon people were leaving in small groups, saying goodbye to their love once because no one knew if they would survive the night._

"_Please Ginny stay here" Harry was pleading to his girlfriend _

"_NO! Harry this is my war to!" Ginny said before she gave him a last kiss and left away with Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Luna. Harry looked over to where Fred seemed to have the same discussion with Hermione. The couple parted after a final kiss and as Hermione walked over to him Fred shouted _

"_Looks like we have chosen stubborn girlfriends Potter" He laughed and Harry would have to if it wasn't a war they were going to. He simple nodded before he and Hermione left._

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the people laying in the hospital wing, they had all sacrificed so much for their freedom and some of them was never going to experience it, life wasn't fair.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We're getting closer to the end, maybe two more chapters. Hope this chapter was up to you're expectations. Please Review and let me know even if you didn't liked it, it helps me to become a better writer. <em>

_Thanks to __**lknights91 **__and __**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**__, you're reviews are always so kind and encouraging._

_/Yrsa_


	16. To look back

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_To avoid confusions, let me explain, there will be a lot of flash backs in this chapter and all of them will be in this type of writing (can't figure out what it is called) there will also look at a memory and that will be __underlined.__ Hope this will make the chapter easier to read, if not then at least I tried. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to do this, you understand it right?" he nodded, yes he understood but he didn't want her to leave.<em>

"_Please" he could not think about losing her._

"_I have to go, we all have to!" once again he nodded, she kissed him before she let go of his hand._

"_I love you" _

"_I love you to!" She walked away leaving him behind, he knew he could not follow but it still hurt. He would find he again and he would keep her safe._

* * *

><p>A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.<p>

"You have been here for three" the owner of the hand said.

"She needs me" was all he could say before he slipped back in to the memory of the final battle.

_Hermione´s plan had worked and as time went more people came to helped defending Hogwarts. Luckily not many students had stayed in the castle over Christmas but the one who had was hiding. The air was filled with screaming and hexex was flying everywhere, people was fighting not only for their life but for everyone the loved. He had never seen anything as horrible in this whole life, in books battles was described as noble things, reality was far from it. _

_The battle itself didn't take much time, Harry, the-boy-how-lived, had arrived at the scene challenging Lord Voldermort and as Lord Voldermort fell most of the death eaters fled or surrendered. _

_It was after the fight that the real battle begun, the one against time. Some people were hurt and needed heeling, Some were gone and needed to be found and others were dead. It was in the middle of this he realized she was gone, she wasn't among the wounded and not among the dead. She was gone. _

* * *

><p>"Fred, Fred, Fred" someone was shaking him. He looked up, George was still there<p>

"You need to eat!" George hated to see his brother like this, what had happened to Hermione had really shaken him up. "She would kill me if I let you starve" He tried to joke, but Fred only looked at him with empty eyes. At the same time the door was opened and Harry came in followed by an older looking man.

"We got him!" Harry said "but he refuses to talk so we need Hermione´s memory from it too confirm our suspicions"

When the war had ended Harry had been asked a job as a Arour, a job offer he gladly accepted. The last three weeks he had been hunting down death eaters and Ron had been highest on his list of people to catch.

"Since her parents are dead and you're her fiancé…" Fred summed out, he remembered the proposal

"_Freeeeeeed, what is this?" He had led her down to the lake and the place was lighted up by thousands of candles. He took a step back and then fall down on one knee_

"_Hermione Jane Granger, you are the most brilliant, beautiful and caring women I ever meet. You're my reason to fight and you're the light in my world. Would you do me the honour and become my wife?" Hermione was smiling and crying, she seemed to struggle for worlds_

"_Yes" she breathed before she fell down on her knees and kissed him_

* * *

><p>"Fred? Did you hear me?" Harry was standing in front of him<p>

"No, sorry"

"We need you to give us permission to look at Hermione´s memory" First then did Fred realized that there was another man, an Auror, standing beside Harry.

"Yes, yes you got my permission but only if I am allowed to look at the memories to!"Fred looked challenging at the Arour as if to see if the man would dare to speak against him. Harry exchanged a few words with the older man before he nodded.

"If you think you can stand seeing it!"

"I need to know what she gone through"

George placed a comforting arm on his twins shoulder

"I stay here and keep one eye on Hermione" Fred silently thanked him before he let go of Hermione´s hand. Will he had spoken the Auror had taken Hermione´s memory and was now gesturing for them to following him. He took a final look at Hermione before he followed Harry.

* * *

><p><span>They landed in the middle of the battle, or what minutes ago had been a battle. It seemed as if Harry just had defeated Lord Voldermort and the whole world seemed to have stop for a minute before people understood what had happened. Hermione was standing in the middle of this, her eyes was scanning the ground and Fred realized that she was searching for him. Suddenly someone grabbed Hermione and appared away with her. Now they were at a much darker place, the forbidden forest, the place Fred had found Hermione in.<span>

Hermione was laying on the ground, looking up at her kidnapper who slowly pulled back the hood that was hiding his face.

"Hermione what a pleasure to meet you here" Ron smiled, not a friendly smile, it was the smile of a person who knew he had won. 

"Heard you have got engaged to my brother, I think I will send you're body to him when I'm done with you" Ron´s smile grow as he saw Hermione´s struggle to get up. Hermione tried to say something but was silenced and bind by a few spells. 

"You're not going anywhere! I loved you and you simple walked away, choosing my brother over me. You abandoned me and embarrassed me, for that you have to pay" he bent forward and ripped open her blouse "and when I´m done with you, I ´m going to hunt down Harry and Fred and everyone you care for" He smiled evil at her before he roughly pulled down her Jeans, leaving her in only knickers and her bra. 

Fred looked at the scene unfolding in front of him, he wanted to kill his brother and after a look at Harry he could tell that he wanted the same thing. Ron had started talking again and Fred forced himself to look.

"You can cry but know that you chose this when you chose Fred over me!" Silenced screams came out of Hermione as Ron roughly sank in to her. As he pushed in and out of her and Hermione was Thrown between painful awakens and the blessing darkness that unconscious gave her and Fred wished for nothing more than to help her. Suddenly Ron stopped, he looked around and disappeared, the next moment Fred saw himself and George rushing towards Hermione. 

* * *

><p>They were back at the castle, the Arour looked at the too young boys he knew that it most be hard for them after seeing their friend fiancé being raped. He nodded to Harry before he left to report about what they had seen, the boys needed time to melt this.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took some time to get down on paper, but I'm down now. Hope you understood it and that it wasn't a too confusing chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. There is only one more chapter left now. <em>

_Thanks to_**lknights91** _and _**foleverlove**_(I feel the same as you and wouldn't dream about killing Fred)_ _for the Reviews_ _and sorry to _**gimarkley2013 **_for making you confused hope this chapter cleared everything up._

_/Yrsa_


	17. To be missed

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

_This is the last chapter, enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkness, it was everywhere, for how long had it been that way she didn't know. Or was it supposed to be like this, was the world filled with darkness? No there was something that told her that there were light in this word, she just had to find it. Voices, she remembered them, they had been there before. She remembered that they drove away the darkness last time, but this time they seemed to bring something else, pain. Pain she could feel it now, it was taking over, she was desperately wishing for the darkness again. Something flashed by, a memory, a memory she tried to forget and the pain got worst. Suddenly darkness came and she slipped in to it, welcoming it like an old friend.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone had lost someone in the war and the wizard England was a society in sorrow. The final battle might not had cast so many lives but the time before had. It had taken some time but life was slowly going back to normal. Stores were open again and people wasn't longer afraid of being outside. The spring was on its way and people was celebrating the freedom and the new word. But not everyone was celebrating:<p>

"Fred please" Ginny was pleading to her brother to leave the hospital, if only for an hour or two. It would do him good, he had been sitting by Hermione´s bed sense he and Harry got back from watching Hermione´s memory and that had been one weeks ago. The healers said that Hermione was closing up inside her own head to protect herself from what had happened. They couldn't do anything for her and they weren't even sure if she would ever wake up.

"No" When Fred found Hermione in the wood she had already been unconscious but he had made her a promise, to be there when she woke up and he was going to keep the promise. Fred had first brought Hermione to the hospital wing but she was soon moved to St. Mungos and kept in a special ward for patients that was in coma. The healers might have lost the hope on Hermione but he hadn't.

"Fred we miss her too, but you're not helping her by sitting here" Fred shock his head, his family had lost their hope for Hermione, they just waited to bury her he thought.

Ginny signed and left the room, Harry was waiting in the corridor

"How is they?" Ginny didn't answered she threw her arms around Harry´s neck and cried. She had lost so many, she needed Hermione to live.

"Shhh, she is the strongest person I know, she will wake up!"

Harry was worried about his friend but he knew that Hermione would wake up when she was ready. He hadn't been able to visit her much since he had been busy with getting Ron thrown in to Azkaban. The trial had been held this morning and Ron had been given a life sentence for kidnaping, rape and trying to murder Hermione, the war heroine that was in coma because to Ron´s treatment of her. Harry wasn't surprised, what surprised him was that he had done it. Yes Ron had felt betrayed but Hermione had been his friend for nearly five years. Harry got answer to his question during the end of the trial; Ron had joined the death eaters.

* * *

><p>Another week past and George was back at the hospital, it was his time to try getting Fred to leave if only for a second. Fred slept when George stepped in to the room and he took the opportunity to look at the unconscious girl, she looked like a doll when she laid there.<p>

"Hermione can you hear me?" Silence, why was he talking to a girl in coma?

"Please you need to come back! Fred is slowly fading away, he hasn't left the hospital for five weeks. " George looked down at his twin's fiancée he could have sworn he saw Hermione move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voices they were back, driving away the darkness and giving the pain place to grow. They talked to her, begged her to come back, come back to what? Pain? The voice was familiar, George, she didn't know why but the name fitted on the voice. The voice talked about someone, Fred, the name was familiar to but she couldn't place it. The pain was getting stronger, she called for the darkness and the darkness came.<strong>_

* * *

><p>From that night and forward George would visit Hermione and tell her all about how his day had been and what her friends was up to. Fred figured out what he was doing after five days and he slowly opened up to his brother telling him all about his and Hermione´s time together. Fred still refused to leave Hermione but as the day past Fred smiled more and every time George came by to visit he saw more and more of his twin. Fred was slowly letting the rest of his family visit and soon they all took turns in sitting by Hermione´s bed. It was Ginny who finally made Fred leave the hospital after she broke down and cried. Going back to the world after seven weeks away was hard but Fred slowly got used to the daily life, but he still spend all his free time with Hermione at the hospital. The twins reopened the joke shop when Hermione had been in coma for nine weeks, George was glad to see that his twin had something to do but Fred missed the spark in his eyes. He was empty, there was nothing left, only the hope that Hermione one day would wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and the shop had been open for a week, Fred missed Hermione the most at this time of the day. When Hermione lived with them she would spend the night reading a book…<p>

"I got it" Fred screamed as he jumped out of the sofa grabbed a book and ran down the stairs. George looked shocked at the spot his brother had just been at before he got up and rushed after him.

"Fred wait up" George was panting as he reached his brother.

"George I have been a stupide moron!" Fred stated, he had now slowed down and was walking giving his twin time to catch his breath.

"That I knew, but what has it to do with anything?" George found that he for the first time didn't understand what Fred was talking about and it was frustrating.

"Everything my dear brother, everything!" Fred smiled like a lunatic as he walked towards St. mungos.

Fred didn't say anything as they took the elevator to the floor that Hermione was on or as they walked down the all to familiar corridor. When they stepped inside the room Fred sat down on his usual chair and took Hermione´s hand in his. He spoke softly to her and George was sure he saw Hermione relax.

"Fred? What is this about?" Fred had picked up a book and had started reading.

"Shh, I´m trying to read!" George realized that he wouldn't get a better answer and sat down to wait.

"Love, this is the book you never finished last summer, I will read it to you and then you have to wake up and tell me what you think, Okay?" Not waiting for an answer Fred started reading.

_**The voices were back, it was a beautiful voice it made her fell safe. But why could they not leave her alone? listening to the voices hurt, didn't they knew? She was about to slip down to the darkness again but something stopped her. There was no pain, the voice had not only driven away the darkness but also the pain. She listened, listened to the story and she remembered it. As if it was from a different time, a time when the darkness wasn't there. Suddenly a memory flashed by, a memory of an open fire, a feeling of happiness and a red headed boy who held her, Fred! The voice was the same as the boys in the memory. The pain and the darkness was forgotten. All the memories came back and Hermione Granger opened her eyes for the first time in ten weeks.**_

__ The end

* * *

><p><em>I´m finished, I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Thanks to all of you who have review I have got 36 reviews which is 36 more than I expected so thanks.<em>

_I´m thinking about writing a story about how Fred and Hermione became a couple, I have a few ideas but I need to get them sorted out, what do you think? _

_Thanks again_

_/Yrsa_


	18. Authors note

**Hi!**

**Just thought I let you know that I have started on a story about how Fred and Hermione got tougher and how there life went after Hermione woke up, the first chapter is up and the next will be posted in a day or two. It´s named "The time we had", at first it was only going to be about how they become a couple but I have too many ideas in my head so now it is about there life during the 70 years from "the final battle". Hope you like to check it out:D **

**/Yrsa**


End file.
